


Total Drama Oneshot Requests

by berrywrites



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Short One Shot, Tension, Wholesome, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Feel free to suggest couples below, I do anything (even poly) that isn’t problematic! I can’t promise to do every request tho.





	1. Chapter 1

Zoey always admired Dawn. Her connection to nature and ability to read people enchanted Zoey. Zoey often imagined going on a cool forest date with Dawn, holding hands and exchanging cheek kisses. Maybe she would even give her a kiss on the lips. Zoey was getting flustered as she sat on the stairs of the girl’s cabin. Out of nowhere, Dawn sits beside her. 

“What troubles you?” Asks Dawn in her sooting voice.

“Wha- huh? Nothing!” Zoey replies hastily, blushing and looking away. 

“I can tell something- or some one  is on your mind.”

Shit. Shit. Panicking, Zoey blurts out a response. “Oh, I’m just homesick- I miss my mom. She made the best food.”

“I see,” says Dawn, pausing as the gentle wind tussled her hair. Zoey glanced over, taking in Dawn’s features. Her eyes were squinted slightly, and colored a grey-blue. She had bags under her eyes. She had a small jaw and an upturned nose. Her hair flowed freely, seemingly wherever it wanted.

“You hold great respect for this person, and you love them. But it isn’t a family love. You don’t miss your mom, do you? You miss someone else, someone you’re in love with,” Dawn says suddenly, catching Zoey off guard.

“I- um-“ Zoey stutters.

“It’s okay to admit it. Everyone loves, it’s a natural emotion. Can I ask who it is?” Dawn says, catching Zoey’s gaze.

“I’d rather not say. But, they are very, very sweet and pretty. And smart,” Zoey says fondly, staring into those eyes that reminded her of a forest after it had rained. After a few minutes of silence, aside from the bird chirps, Dawn nods and stands up.

“I see. Well, see you at tomorrow’s challenge. Good night,” Dawn says, heading inside of the cabin. With a sigh, Zoey buried her head in her hands.

“Yeah. Night.”


	2. Promise - Duncey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh just a heads up I’m doing ships I can imagine well. if I don’t like the ship, not likely I’ll do it which sound shitty? but it’s hard to write for ships you don’t like

“Duncan!” Courtney yells, burying her face in her hands. “You can’t keep doing this. Stop risking your chances on this show. In between season, we don’t see each other, and I don’t want to lose you,” She said, each word growing quieter, as hot tears well up in her eyes, and then tumble down her cheeks.

 

“Princess, I-“ He starts, but is cut off.

 

“Don’t fucking Princess me! Every time you piss off Chef, I’m so worried you’re gonna get booted. Every time you piss if a team member, I get so scared I won’t see you anymore. I’m so, scared, and tired, Duncan,” Courtney chokes out, sobbing and heaving. She feels two arms loop around her, pulling her close. She takes in that familiar punk boy smell, and she grips him tight.

 

“I’m gonna be better baby. I’m gonna do better. I don’t want to do this to you anymore. I’ve done it too many times before,” he says quietly, lifting her chin up to catch her gaze. “I’m gonna fix myself. Promise,” he says, kissing her softly, but firmly. He let Courtney heave out her last few sobs, and gave her a tissue.

 

“You promise you’re gonna change?”

 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the discord server!


End file.
